


A Compilation (Terrorizer/Fourzeroseven)

by Anonymous



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just what the title says. A collection of short stories.Prompts/Requests [OPEN] check chapter titled  “Requests” for instructions. Limited slots.
Relationships: Brian Hanby/Scotty | fourzer0seven
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Some Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder these are fictional stories and should be viewed as such

When Brian got home that evening he wasn’t expecting all the lights in the house to be off.

_‘Scotty should be home by now.’_

“Scotty?” Brian called out as he turned on the light in the living room. There was no response. After taking of his work shoes and looking around the living room and kitchen, Brian guessed that Scotty would be in their bedroom.

He knocked on the door to make his presence known before he opened the door.

“Scotty?” Brian called out gently. The lights in the bedroom were off as well but enough light from the hallway entered to outline the figure in the bed, lying still under the blankets. It was only 6 pm, too early for sleep and Brian knew Scotty was a night owl as well. This peculiar behavior hinted at him that something was off. He was worried.

Brian entered the room, leaving the door open to let the light from the hallway keep things lit, turning on the bedroom lights would be too bright. He sat on the side of the bed where Scotty was facing and saw that the other man was wide awake. Although his eyes were glazed over, looking far far away.

“Is everything alright?” Brian started, trying to coax the other into telling him what was wrong.

Scotty replied with a soft shake of his head.

“Bad day?”

Scotty nodded.

“Is it one of _those_ days?”

Again, Scotty answered with a silent nod.

They had coined that as a code word when they were two years into their relationship. This meant that Scotty was having an episode, meaning mentally he was stuck in a bad rut, and didn’t want to talk about it right now. He’ll talk when he’s ready.

“Do you want anything? I can get you some food or water real quick. Speaking of, did you eat dinner yet?”

Scotty just shook his head and reached out to take Brian’s closest hand into his. “Stay.”

Brian smiled, using his free hand to slightly ruffle Scotty’s hair. “Okay. Move over a bit.”

Scotty moved enough to allow Brian enough space to get under the covers beside him. Scotty easily dove into Brian’s arms and nuzzled his chest. Unprompted, Brian wrapped his arms around Scotty and kissed the top of his head. Being this close Scotty could hear Brian’s heartbeat and the calm rhythm easily lulled him to sleep.

Some days silence and cuddles were exactly what they needed.

While the warmth naturally relaxed them both, Brian started wondering what to cook for dinner once they wake up later. He’ll ask Scotty later. For now, sleep took priority.


	2. Requests [OPEN]

I’m currently collecting ideas/prompts for stories for this pairing only.

First Five requests will be the only ones accepted

Please indicate in the comments with the format:

  * Prompt/Ideas:
  * Rating: General/Teen/Mature/Explicit (etc)



and any other thing you would want me to add into the story.

***Important notes:

\- Please make sure the prompts/ideas are suited for short stories (fit for 1 -2 chapters) only. 

\- Terroriser/407 pairing only

\- Almost anything goes just nothing involving underage people

For more questions feel free to ask in the comments.

Requests Slots Available: 4

Current Requests (to be written): 0

Requests Done (as of March 6,2021): 1


	3. Take Notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/Request by MistarFishless
> 
> Rating: Mature (contains cussing, and some adult themes, etc)
> 
> I wrote this mostly sleep deprived so there will be grammar and spelling mistakes but I hope the story's alright despite that.
> 
> Disclaimers: This is FICTION. Everyone except Tyler is single in this fic.

======

“Did you guys check if you have all your stuff?” Tyler asked while he started stuffing his trunk with their bags.

The guys responded with resounding affirmation. Their usual annual tradition of gathering at Tyler’s house for the holidays during July has finally started again this year. This time the people present included Anthony, Scotty, Marcel, Brock, Evan, John, Smitty, and for the first time Brian. They had been planning this get together for the past months now and everyone’s giddy with excitement.

Earlier in the planning stages they had problems with transportation but they managed to work things out. Tyler would be the one to fetch the guys from the airport, Anthony would pick up Scotty, Marcel, Brock, and Brian at a chosen mutual pick up point. Anthony and the others had arrived at Tyler’s house earlier, now the second party is on the way there. After placing Evan, Smitty, and John’s stuff in his trunk Tyler told them to get in.

“Shotgun!” Evan laughed as he rushed to the front seat.

“Aww come on man. I wanted that seat.” John grumbled.

Smitty smoothly pulled John into the back seat with him. “Come in you big baby. At least you and I get the back all to ourselves.”

A small smile appeared on John’s face. “Well, can’t argue with that.”

Tyler snorted, getting into the driver’s seat. “Glad you kids could finally get settled. Now put your seatbelts on so we can head home. The others are already there.”

“This is the first time Brian’s gonna be there right?” Smitty voiced out.

“This is gonna be lit.” John continued, lowering the window to get some air.

========

“Yo!” The shout was loud and extending with prolonged O’s when Tyler and the others had arrived. Evan, John, and Smitty returned the call, rushing to their friends after placing down their bags beside the entryway. Kino joined in the excitement, running around and barking, meanwhile Charlie, their other dog, was a bit more reserved, observing the new strangers from the staircase.

“Well, well, well. Look who finally made it.” Evan turned to the person he was really looking forward to seeing this trip.

“Evan! I finally get t’ see ya again after so long.” Brian held out his hands for a hug which Evan returned with enthusiasm.

“Great to see you again man.”

“Likewise.” Brian let go and gave Evan a strong pat on the back.

“Ow! Stop that!” Evan protested, grabbing Brian into a headlock, both of them devolving into fits of laughter. Evan let go and gave Brian one last pat on the back before joining the group at the couch to greet the others.

Brian looked around him, a big smile on his face as he was finally able to meet his friends like this. Moving to America was worth it if it meant he’d get to see his friends face-to-face like this more often compared to when he stayed in Ireland.

“Hey Brian.” A timid voice beside him greeted.

Turning around, Brian realized who it was and the smile would’ve widened further if he wasn’t grinning so much already. “Hi Scotty. Great to see ya.” He gave Scotty a tight hug.

Scotty grunted, “You’re crushing me Brian.” Nevertheless, he returned to hug in earnest as Brian loosened his arms. The hug was a tad too long, even the other guys noticed, but damn, Brian was just so happy. And to be fair he’d had an _itty-bitty tiny_ crush on Scotty for a while, in his opinion no one can really blame him for extending the hug. Luckily, Scotty didn’t mind too much.

A few more seconds passed before Brian let go, stepping back a little. “Great to see you to Brian.” And if Scotty’s smile made Brian’s knees a little weak he wouldn’t say.

After the guys greeted each other the living room was filled with excited chatter and rambunctious laughter. Tyler allowed the guys to chat up while he carried the bags to the luggage area so that it won’t become obstacles on the walkway.

======

When Tyler came back to the living room everyone was caught up in their own discussion groups. They were noisy as fuck, but the liveliness was welcomed since this was the first time within the past years that they managed a get-together this huge. However, he needed to disrupt the cozy communal mood to ask something important.

“Alright guys, I know y’all are excited. It’s time for the barbeque but I also know not everyone’s gonna be cooking. So who wants to go cook with me.”

Immediately everyone’s hand shot up.

“Guys, I just said not everyone can cook.” Tyler frowned. Brock and John lowered their hands while the others remained raised.

Tyler sighed. “Fine. Fine. I’ll just choose from you guys. Anthony, Marcel, and Smitty, you guys come with me. The others can stay here or go to the backyard with us.”

An idea dawned on Brian. “Do you have Mario Kart, Tyler?”

“Yeah. You guys wanna play?”

“Yes!” Brian’s answer was straight up, no hesitation.

Scotty shrugged, “Sure.”

Brock looked conflicted but reluctantly agreed. “Fine.”

John looked indifferent, scrolling through his phone. “Whatever works really.”

It didn’t take long for Tyler to set things up with the other’s help. Scotty, Brian, Brock, and John were the ones who stayed to play. Evan wasn’t interested in playing Mario Kart so he went with Tyler, Anthony, Marcel, and Smitty to the backyard.

“Ok boys, let’s play!” Brian giddily started the game.

Scotty, seated beside him, only chuckled at his excitement and Brock sighed, knowing what awaited them in the very near future.

Scotty managed to keep first place for the first round, well, until Brian hit him with a red shell that is.

“Brian!” Scotty screamed much to Brian’s delight as he over took Scotty’s cart. Scotty quickly fell into fourth place as John and Brock overtook him as well.

“Fuck, I’m all the way in last place!” Scotty shouted, doing his best to catch up. Luckily the next mystery boxes gave him red shells which he used immediately, the first one hit John.

“Fuck you man.” John huffed.

Scotty passed John’s spinning cart and managed to catch up to Brock.

“Scotty no! We can take down Brian, I have a red shell!”

“Throw it then!”

Brock threw the red shell, hitting Brian and slowing him down for a bit.

“Ok slow down Brock. I’ll throw mine next.” Scotty was grinning wide, going ahead of Brock’s cart.

“Bunch of cunts ye are.”

Scotty laughed as he hit Brian with the red shell, easily putting him into third place

“Fuck you Scotty!”

“What! You do the same shit all the time Brian,” Scotty stated as he and Brock snickered. Then from behind Brian, John came in with a green shell. The three guys burst into raucous laughter while Brian cursed them out with a smile on his face.

Scotty won that round with Brock second, John third, and Brian in last place.

“Oh ye guys just did it now.”

“Uh oh, is it silent Brian time?” Brock asked aloud.

Scotty glanced at Brian for a quick moment before saying, “Yep. Silent Brian’s been activated.”

“Well at least we don’t have to hear his whining voice now,” John mumbled making Scotty snicker.

The round then proceeded to be a series of screaming matches of pain, laughter, and over all shit talking, you know just like a normal recording session of Mario Kart. As expected Brian finished first.

“Yeeeeeees!” The Irishman cheered, pumping his fists in joy.

Brock groaned, slumping into the couch as the next round began, “I can’t believe I agreed to play this with you guys.”

“I know,” Scotty agreed with a laugh. “I’m worried about Tyler’s controller.”

“I know! I’m holding onto it so tight because I’m scared I might throw it!” Brock was in emotional agony over the situation, trying so hard to not get angry only to scream as he fell off the track. “Dang it!”

“You know guys being last isn’t so bad,” John nonchalantly stated, “At least back here I don’t need to worry about any shells going to hit me.”

Everyone burst into laughter.

For the third lap Scotty managed to get into first place using a mushroom on a shortcut.

“Yes!”

“Come here Scotty!” Brian yelled, readying the red shell in his hands.

“No Brian!” Scotty screamed, doing his best to drift the right way and cut corners enough to keep the distance between him and Brian. Sadly, Brian was too good and he easily caught up.

“Brian please! Mercy!”

Brian only laughed, hitting Scotty with the red shell, no remorse on his face.

“Fuck you Brian!”

“Sure, just give me the time and place.” Brian saucily retorted.

Brock gave Brian a disapproving look while John just said, “Nice.”

Brian whooped in victory as he crossed the finish line in first place again. Scotty in second, Brock in third, and John in last.

“Alright~ Next round boys,” said Brian with a shit-eating grin.

Scotty groaned and flopped into the backrest. “I fucking hate you Brian.”

“Aww, I love you too Scotty.” Brian teased, revving his engine as the countdown started.

“Oh you won’t like me once I throw a red shell at your ass before you cross the finish line.”

“Not if I do it to ye first.”

“Bring it on.”

“Gladly.”

For the next three rounds Brock and John silently shared knowing glances as Brian and Scotty grew more competitive, egging each other on, and noticeably moving closer in their seat as they jabbed each other with their elbows accompanying some insults as they played, bright smiles on their faces all the while.

Brock then whispered to John since Brian and Scotty seem to be in their own separate world, “Uh John do you think we should leave them to themselves?”

John whispered back with a snort, “Nah. I kinda wanna see where this goes.”

Brock paused for a moment. “Well, now that you mention it I’m kind of interested now.”

“Mhmm.”

After the recent round ended with Scotty managing to steal first place from Brian they both burst into more laughter.

“I got you then bitch.”

Brian grinned. “Not next round ye cunt.” Scotty only laughed.

They started the next round and Brian stated with approval, “Yer actually getting better at this Scotty. I’m a bit impressed.”

Scotty snorted. “Playing this shit against you and Nogla will do that. Kinda like training.”

The grin on Brian’s face turned into a smirk as he asked, “I’d gladly train ye in other ways too if you’d like.” Words heavy with other implications.

Brock silently cringed at the horrific pick up line while John struggled to keep his laughter in.

Scotty nodded in thought, “Sure thing. Are there any games you have in mind? I was actually thinking of playing more FPS games like Tarkov if you can help me practice in one of those that’d be dope.”

Brian’s smirk completely fell from his face while Brock and John erupted into laughter. Brock was struggling to catch his breath but the look Brian had on his face was just too funny.

“What?” Scotty asked, curious.

“N-nothing!” Brock paused a bit to catch his breath, giggles leaving him all the while. “I just- ahem. John just hit me off the track and he fell off too.”

John could only manage a nod as he continued to laugh.

At that moment Tyler opened the back door and yelled, “Dinner’s nearly ready pussies! Get your asses over here before Anthony gets all the barbeque.”

======

The backyard was a wide field about 100 by 100 meters with cut grass. Tyler and Kelly prepped chairs positioned in a big circle around the 2 tables and grill. Anthony and the others were already eating and seated with Smitty and Evan overseeing the grill.

“Damn that smells good,” Scotty stated, mouth practically watering at the smell of freshly cooked barbeque.

Tyler quipped, “It tastes great too.”

Scotty chuckled, “I don’t doubt that. You learned from your dad, and he’s the best griller I’ve met.”

Tyler’s eyes lit up at the mention of his father. “Damn right.”

John ran ahead to the circle to get some grub, Tyler and Scotty closely following, while Brian and Brock lagged behind a bit.

Brock cleared his throat. “So- about a while ago.” He was struggling to keep a neutral face.

The groan from Brian was borne from embarrassment. “Shut up Brock. Don’t remind me.”

“That was the worst pick up line I’ve heard.” Brock’s words were brutally blunt.

Brian flipped him off. “Fuck you, it was decent at best.” He sighed heavily. “It’s his reaction that threw me off.”

Brock chuckled. “Yeah that was… unexpected.”

“I know! And he’s been like this for the past months,” a tinge of frustration apparent in Brian’s voice.

“You were flirting with him all these months?”

“Yes! And I don’t know if he’s deliberately ignoring it or if he actually doesn’t notice.” Brian sighed once more. He hadn’t really talked much about his attraction to Scotty but Brock was one of the people that Brian had told before.

Taking a moment to structure his next words properly, Brock started slowly, “I think Scotty genuinely doesn’t notice? You already know our group’s been having so many innuendos and green jokes for the past what- eight years or so - so maybe he just doesn’t take it as flirting at all and instead sees it like one of the jokes we throw around.”

Brian took a deep breath. “Yer most probably right Brock. Any tips on what I should do then?”

Brock shrugged. “Just tell him how you feel and ask him out.”

Brian’s heartbeat rose. “Ye think it’ll work?”

Brock lifted a hand to pat Brian on the back. “You won’t know until you try.”

“Thanks Brock.”

“Anytime.”

Brian and Brock then went to the grilling area to get some food.

“Hey slowpokes we saved you some shish kebabs, last two sticks.” Scotty gave each of them a kebob. Brian and Brock give him their thanks.

Brock glanced at Brian and the other looked completely smitten, eyes lingering on Scotty as the peppy man walked back to the grill to talk with Smitty who was flipping some patties for the burgers. Brock silently wished Brian the best of luck with asking out Scotty.

Smitty called out to Brian as soon as the Irishman had finished the tasty kebab. Brian approached the grill after disposing of the stick at a nearby bin.

“What’s up Smitty?”

“You wanna take over for the time being? To finally get the American barbeque experience?” Smitty asked.

Brian chuckled but agreed, “Sure thing. Go and eat.”

Smitty gave Brian the spatula then went to John who had his food, leaving Scotty and Brian at the grill. Scotty was preparing the buns on the tray and Brian checked on the cooking patties.

Scotty started a conversation while they both waited for the patties to cook. “How’s life been so far by the way? With the moving and all that?”

Brian hummed in thought before answering, “The move was okay. Homesickness is another beast though.”

“Ah yeah, being homesick sucks ass.”

Brian nodded. “But at least work got easier when I moved here. Recordin’ schedules are easier now compared t’ when I lived in Ireland.”

“I can only imagine.” Scotty paused, then continued. “It’s great to have you here to spend outings like this with us.”

Brian smiled, flipping a patty. “I’m definitely happy to be here.” After flipping another patty, he gestures to Scotty. “This patty’s about done, hand me one of the buns.”

“Here ya go.” Scotty held out the tray with the bun bottoms on it and Brian placed the patty on one of them.

“You know toasting the buns a bit adds to the flavor for me.” Scotty commented nonchalantly while he placed the other ingredients on the cooked patty.

“Do ye want me to toast yours?” Brian offered.

“If it’s not a bother.”

Brian scoffed, “ ‘Course not. It’s just toasting some buns. It’ll take no more than a few seconds.”

“If you say so, that’s be great. Thanks.” Scotty’s pleased smile set Brian’s heart racing he couldn’t help but mirror the smile

“No problem.”

Not far from them Marcel was silently observing them as they continued to discuss more things. He cooed, taking a bit from his kebab, “Aww look at the two lovebirds at the grill. They’re so cute.”

Brock seated next to him glanced to where Marcel was looking and chuckled. “Yeah. Too bad it’s currently one-sided.”

Marcel lifted an eyebrow. “Seriously? With the way they’re talking to each other and how close they literally are I thought they were at least going out or something. Brian let Scotty sleep on his shoulder on the drive the whole way here too, looking all cuddly and shit.”

Brock snickered. “Well Brian’s trying to flirt with Scotty. But Scotty doesn’t seem to notice at all.”

Marcel rolled his eyes, taking another bite. “Ah makes sense now. Scotty’s a little dense in that area so I’m not surprised.

Brock only hummed in agreement.

======

Dinner time passed by a bit more quickly than Brian had expected. They had spent the last few hours eating and talking, simply catching up on things while watching the sun set over the horizon. By the time that the sky was filled with stars everyone had a full stomach and Tyler thought of lighting a campfire for them. Everyone went in to get their jackets while Tyler, Marcel, and Anthony moved the chairs to the campfire pit and started the bonfire.

Kelly handed Tyler his jacket after he had finished setting up the campfire, Marcel and Anthony headed back inside to get their own jackets.

“Thank you.” He took the jacket and gave her a peck on the cheek. Kelly then went to take a seat.

“The fire’s looking great.”

Tyler looked back and smiled. “Hey Brian. And of course the fire’s great.”

“Didn’t expect ye to know how to build one,” Brian commented as he took a seat, the warmth from the fire enough to heat him up but not too much to the point of burning.

“I know a thing or two. Dad took me camping sometimes, he taught me.”

Brian smiled, briefly reminiscing of his times with his own father when he was young. “That’s awesome. Thanks for inviting me this time by the way.”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re already living in the US might as well make the most of it.” Tyler paused. “Did you finally ask Scotty out?”

Brian was caught off guard, but he tried to play it cool. “What makes ye say that?”

Tyler took the seat beside Brian and talked while looking at the fire. “You’ve been flirting with him a lot recently, so I thought you finally asked him out, since you both get to see each other face-to-face on this trip.”

Brian sighed. “Was it that obvious?” His feelings for Scotty is what he meant.

Tyler easily understood what Brian meant without the explicit explanation. “I mean it’s fucking obvious.”

“Not to him.” Brian snorted.

“Are you serious?”

Brian slumped back more on the chair, looking a tiny bit dejected. “Yeah. He doesn’t notice that I’ve been flirtin’ with him.”

“Big yikes dude.” Tyler sympathized.

“Ugh, I thought I made it obvious enough.” Brian sighed. “Well, whatever, I’m gonna ask him later anyway.”

Tyler’s eyes widened but he nodded in approval. He turned to his left as he heard footsteps and saw Scotty approaching. “Well good luck Brian.” He stood up and gave Brian a pat on the back.

“T’anks Tyler.”

Tyler walked to the other side where Kelly was seated to give Brian and Scotty space.

Taking a deep breath Brian steeled himself and stood up, approaching Scotty. “Hey Scotty, do ye have a moment?”

“Sure thing. What’s up?”

Brian looked a little bit sheepish. “Can- uh can we talk over there?” He pointed to a spot farther from the bonfire since more of the others were already headed to the campfire area.

Scotty lifted a brow but agreed nonetheless. “Okay.”

When they were far enough Brian stopped and faced Scotty.

“So what did you want to talk about Brian?” Scotty was very curious.

The nerves suddenly hit Brian and he silently played with the hem of his sleeve trying to let the words out. “I- uh…” He paused and took a deep breath. Might as well just get this over with. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Scotty I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me.”

Scotty paused for a moment, tilting his head a bit. “Go where?”

“I- No.“ Brian heaved a heavy sigh. “Scotty listen, I mean go out with me, like on a date. I like ye. So would ye go out on a date with me?”

Scotty stayed so silent for 30 seconds and Brian got worried. Brian’s nerves got the best of him and he got flustered. “I mean ye don’t _have_ to if ye don’t want. I just wanted to ask-“

“No wait. I’m-“ Scotty finally spoke, face red, more flustered than Brian. “Like a date _date_?”

“Yes.” Brian answered, a bit nervous about Scotty’s reactions.

“I- wait, wait. I’m just shocked, that totally caught me off guard. I didn’t-“ Scotty forced himself to pause to take a quick breath. “Since when?”

“When?” Brian repeated, confused at the question.

“Since when did you like me?” Scotty clarified.

“Well, that’s hard to say. I don’t count that sort of stuff but I have been flirtin’ with ye for the last four months or so.”

“Four months?!” Scotty was so surprised.

“He’s been flirting with you this entire trip Scot, you dense idiot!” Marcel shouted from the bonfire area as the others only laughed good naturedly.

Scotty’s face only reddened further, and he shouted back. “Fuck you Marcel!” The group’s laughter continued and Scotty turned back to Brian, ignoring the group behind them.

“Sorry Brian, I didn’t notice, honest.” Scotty looked sheepish as he scratched the back of his head.

Brian nodded, looking to the side, resigned. “I understand. It’s ok. It was worth a shot. I just wanted t’ let ye know.”

“I didn’t say no, Brian.” Scotty chuckled.

Brian’s head quickly snapped back to look at Scotty, complete shock on his face.

Scotty smiled, reassuring. “I was just surprised. I really didn’t expect it because I’m kinda dense.” He laughed at himself a bit. “But sure, I’d like to go out with you. It sounds fun.” His blue eyes were sparkling when he finished talking.

Brian stuttered over his words a few times before settling with, “That’s great.” He was a tad bit breathless, he couldn’t believe his luck. “Do ye want t’ go somewhere after this trip? I know a great place near where I live that ye might like.”

Scotty nodded, smile wide. “Sounds like a plan.” Since they already had clothes packed for this trip going somewhere right after it seemed ideal.

“Oh- but I don’t expect this t’ mean that we’re already boyfriends. I just wanted to clarify that.” Brian brought it up because he knew there was a chance this wouldn’t work out once they start going out on dates and get to know each other more past the friendship label.

Scotty nodded. “Yeah I know. We didn’t even get to date yet.” He giggled. “But maybe after a few dates we can decide?”

Fuck, that smile really did make Brian melt every time. “Of course. But I hope ye don’t mind if I at least hold yer hand sometimes?”

Brian didn’t want to rush this so he figured handholding was an okay small step for now.

Scotty answered with holding out his hand for Brian to take. They were both not wearing gloves and the cold night air only made the touch seem so much warmer than it really was. Brian couldn’t help the grin on his face as they both returned to the campfire hand-in-hand.

The group whooped and clapped when they both returned to the circle, all of them congratulating the two.

“I mean we’re not official _yet_ ,” Brian clarified as they sat on the two chairs beside each other.

John interjected, “I bet after the first date you will be.”

Smitty hummed in agreement along with almost the rest of the group.

Tyler took it further. “I bet you guys will be official during the week stay here.”

The group continued to place bets on when they’d become official while Brian and Scotty laughed and silently watched on, hands still holding each other.


End file.
